Chaos
by Probablynotadwarf
Summary: There were many things that the Wizarding world did not know about the Malfoy family, when people discover something big how will everyone take it and what will it mean for the family? There will be slash but it will most likely not be till later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my new story, let me know what you think.

x x x

* * *

The wizarding world did not know many things about the Malfoy family. For one Draco Malfoy was not an only child, in fact, he was a twin. The family also did not despise muggles and non-magic folk, despite what they led people to believe. The final and most important was that Lucius Malfoy was not a death eater; in fact, he hated the very idea of eliminating non-magic folk and magic folk from non-magical backgrounds. Yes, the Malfoy's were in fact very different to the common belief. Their house was not a dark, ominously decorated manor, have no doubts it was a manor, but the interior consisted of much brighter, lighter things even, than anyone would ever suspect.

Draco Malfoy, the elder of their children was a polite and genuinely caring young man. The front that he put up in public was simply a defence mechanism to protect himself from external opinions of himself and his family. Lucius Malfoy was not a cold and calculating man, in fact, the love he held for his wife and sons was beyond that of many people: he would do anything to protect them. Narcissa Malfoy was not very well known by the wizarding community as she spent much of her time in the manor and when she did venture out she kept herself to herself; she was a dedicated mother and wife and she adored the three men in her life more than anything else in the world. The last member of the family was unknown by everyone in the wizarding world. Chaos was a very complex and confusing person and the family did not want him to suffer through the judgement of the wizarding community.

When the twins were born, 1 hour and 31 minutes apart they were perfect. Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was born first at 11 minutes past 10 in the evening, on a day in late august (AN: I know that this is not the correct date but I have changed it on purpose) 1 hour and 31 minutes later, at 42 minutes past 11, another child was born: Chaos Aquarious Severus Malfoy. Chaos was much smaller than Draco was and this size difference had continued through to the present day.

As the two boys had begun to grow it had been clear that they had a very strong connection, the two older Malfoys suspected that they had a mental connection of some form, although they were unable to confirm it. However as they continued to grow it became clear that the two boys were distinctly different: Draco began to have bouts of accidental magic, more frequently than Narcissa and Lucius could have ever expected. Chaos, on the other hand, seemed to show no magical talent at all. As the boys grew the parents' fears grew too; soon enough the Malfoys had to face the very real possibility that they had one son who was magical and one who was not.

At the age of 4 the twins were tested; the test measured their magical core and showed whether the child was a magical being or not. This was the time that the reality really hit, Draco had flown through the test and showed to have a strong, rapidly developing magical core: he would be a very powerful wizard. Then it had been Chaos's turn. The man had taken their little boy into the room and the test went on for much longer than was expected. After an hour, the two parents were beginning to worry while Draco became restless and irritable without the calming presence of his twin.

When the man finally reappeared with Chaos, he looked rather puzzled. He told the two parents that their child was very complex, there was a presence, something there, something that he could not identify; but it seemed that the child possessed no magical abilities. That day had been very hard, at first Lucius and Narcissa did not know what to do, they were unsure of how it would affect the boys' relationship and they did not want to put Chaos in a position where he would grow to resent his brother.

When the boys turned five Draco was sent to a school for young wizards while Chaos was sent to a small local primary school. Draco had protested vehemently at the very idea of them being separated, in the end, however, it had been Chaos who had reassured him. From that point on the differences between the two boys seemed to increase. Draco became a very outgoing child; he had many friends and was popular, but not unkind or spiteful. He was also very protective and impulsive which often ended him in trouble with teachers due to rash behaviour. Chaos, however, was a very introverted child; he was quiet and very shy. He spent much of his time with a book in hand and seemed to have an unusual calming effect on the people around him. His teachers sang his praises but sometimes struggled to understand the little boy.

Despite their vast differences, the two boys were the closest they could be. Lucius would often find the two of them huddled together on a sofa in one of the many sitting rooms, Draco watching the television with his arms wrapped around Chaos while Chaos sat reading silent as ever.

The next big change for the two boys was when they turned 11. While Draco's future education was certain, the two Malfoys had no idea what they would do concerning Chaos. When Chaos was in year 5, the two parents were called into his school for a meeting; both were very confused, as Chaos had never misbehaved in his life. Upon arriving, they were taken to meet with the headmaster. Chaos and Draco had remained at home with Severus Snape, their godfather, watching over them. The headmaster had called the two Malfoys in to discuss Chaos's schooling, he had been keeping an eye on Chaos and neither he nor any of the other teachers could deny that the boy was extremely intelligent and seemed to have a desire to learn. Each year they could put forth an applicant for one of the best schools in the world. Snow Mountain Academy took in only 40 students worldwide each year and the standard of education was the highest it could be. There were no fees, as the students were selected based on their intellect and the process was a rigorous one meaning that the students selected were of the highest calibre. Therefore, the school felt it unnecessary to charge any fees.

After that meeting, the two parents had explained the idea to Chaos who seems very keen to take the opportunity, however they could also see how much it distressed the twins to think about being so far away from one another. There were mountains of paper work and Chaos had a lot of work to complete to send in as part of his application. However, all the work paid off and the school as well as the family were delighted and so proud when he was accepted and offered a place. Amongst all the excitement there was also the news of Draco receiving his Hogwarts letter, Lucius and Narcissa both noticed how Chaos was happy for his twin but at the same time sad and a little disappointed.

That evening they had pulled him aside and spoken to him:

"Chaos sweetheart, what is bothering you?" Narcissa questioned her youngest son with gentle ease. Chaos glanced up at his mother and she could see that his peculiar purple eyes were glassy with tears. She pulled him close as he spoke,

"Sometimes I just wish that I could be like you and Papa and Draco; I want to be a wizard. I worry that I am going to go off to the academy and that you will all realise that you don't want me." Narcissa was horrified,

"Oh my little one, please don't ever think that. We love you more than anything: we could never not want you. Yes, you do not have magic but that is not important, you are so clever and your papa and I are so proud of you. I know that being away from home and away from Draco is going to be hard but I promise you that you will see each other during the holidays and that we will write to you all the time, okay?" The little boy nodded and she softly wiped his tears away before sending him to get ready for bed.

On September 1st, the twins said teary goodbyes at the manor. Narcissa then took Draco to the station to go to Hogwarts while Lucius took Chaos to the airport where a man from the school would be waiting. For this point onwards the two boys, despite their strong connection would see very little of each other. They would both face their own struggles but they would never be without help, Draco could only hope that one day his brother would join him and Chaos could only hope that his brother would never leave him behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank-you to all those that reviewed. **

**I forgot the disclaimer but I kind of assumed that you were aware that I didn't own HP or any characters you recognise.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**X x x**

* * *

-3 years later- Summer before 4th year-

Lucius arrived home from the ministry; it had been a long and tiresome day, really, people needed to use their common sense sometimes. He was excited as Draco and Chaos had both arrived back from school for the summer holidays. Over the previous few years, his job had become increasingly demanding leading to him needing to spend more time at the ministry and therefore less time with his family, especially Chaos. Snow Mountain had held a parent's week to enable the students to show their parents the work they did and the progress they had made. Lucius had been unable to go because of work and Narcissa had only been able to go for 2 of the 7 days. In the end neither of them went. They both knew that Chaos had been very disappointed and upset, despite his best attempts at hiding it.

Walking through the large manor, Lucius found himself seemingly unable to locate either of his sons. Ascending the stairs, he immediately entered the library. The sight that met his eyes made him smile; it was such a familiar sight, one that always reassured him that his sons had one another. Draco was lounging across one of the many sofas, a book of potions held lazily in one hand while the other carded through Chaos's dark hair. Chaos, on the other hand, was settled, his head in his brother's lap sleeping soundly after the long journey he had just had.

Lucius observed them for a few moments. The two were undeniably twins, yet in appearance they were vastly different. Draco was tall, his white blonde hair and steely grey eyes very much like Lucius's own. His shoulders broad and he was muscular but not overly so. Chaos, on the other hand, was very petite in stature and some would describe him as almost delicate; he stood at over a foot shorter than his older counterpart did and yet it never seemed to bother him. His dark brown hair had blonde tips that, despite popular belief, were entirely natural. The most curious thing about his youngest son was Chaos's eyes; the peculiar shade of dark purple often drew unwanted attention and were a puzzling subject for doctors and healers alike. Either way, Narcissa and Lucius truly believed that their sons were perfect and nothing would ever change that.

Lucius focused back on the present and noticed that Chaos's eyes were fluttering open. He smiled brightly as his small son hurried towards him, throwing his tiny figure at Lucius for a hug. Chaos had always been physically affectionate despite his shy nature and Lucius loved that about his son. He held his son tightly in an embrace before manoeuvring the two of them to sit on the sofa: Lucius between the two boys. He pulled both his sons in close to his sides and was eternally grateful that they did not pull away or resist him. For the rest of the evening they simply sat together talking about the boys' years at school as well as Lucius's work at the ministry.

A week later, the twins were settled playing a game of wizarding chess in one of the many sitting rooms. They heard their mother's voice calling for Chaos and paused for a minute. Chaos hurried off and Draco relaxed back in his chair wondering if he would ever be able to beat his brother at the game set up on the table. He suddenly heard familiar voices in the hallway. The door opened and his father entered the room with Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne in tow. Both girls squealed before jumping on a slightly alarmed Draco. Lucius chuckled before leaving the group to talk alone.

Soon enough they were all settled around the room; Draco had completely forgotten that they were coming but he wasn't about to complain. Theo suddenly spoke up,

"Draco, who were you playing?" Draco furrowed his brow in confusion before his eyes fell across the chess set, still arranged as he and Chaos had left them,

"Oh that… erm…" he really did not know what to say. At that moment the door opened once more and a soft voice was heard,

"Dray, mum wanted to know if… oh, erm…" Draco froze as all of his friends whipped round to stare at a slightly startled Chaos. Pansy spoke up first,

"Draco, why is there a muggle in your house?" Draco sighed and slumped back into his seat his head slipping to rest in his hands. Daphne stepped towards Chaos,

"Hello, my name is Daphne Greengrass, what is your name?" Chaos gently took her offered hand and kissed it as he had always been taught to, before he replied,

"My name is Chaos, Chaos Aquarious Severus Malfoy." That caused even more confusion. Theo was about to question the two Malfoys when Draco interrupted,

"He is my twin, okay? And before you ask, no he is not magical, happy now?" Chaos backed up hearing the biting tone of his brother's words: Draco was frustrated and annoyed and it was his fault,

"Erm, I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I will just leave." With that, he turned and fled from the room, only Daphne saw the tears in his eyes. She wheeled round to glare at Draco,

"Well, would you like to explain and then I think you should go and apologise to him; that was totally uncalled for." Draco flinched slightly at the anger in her voice before glancing at the door where his twin had disappeared and feeling the guilty wash over him. He sighed once more and sank into his chair again. Daphne, now slightly calmer, sat down next to him gently speaking,

"Draco what is going on?" Draco glanced up at the four of them from his hands and gestured for them to sit down.

"Chaos is my younger twin, as we grew our parents were very worried. When we went through magical testing that said that he was a very complex person: there was a presence, something there, something that they couldn't explain. However, they told my parents that he did not possess any magical capabilities. He went to a muggle primary school and now goes to one of the top non-magical school in the world. The reason nobody knows about him is that my parents didn't want anyone to judge him or take advantage of him. We all know that everyone thinks my family support the dark lord, having Chaos in or midst would confuse many people and we don't want to put him through that: for now it is best that he remains a secret. Obviously I love him a lot, he is my twin and I really hope that you guys can get to know him because I don't see him enough as it is and I want to spend as much time as possible with him." Finally finishing his speech Draco glanced up and felt himself relax as he saw the smiles on his friends' faces. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**The next one should be up sometime this week depending on the response. I have it written but I would like to write chapter 4 before posting chapter 3.**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**x x x**


End file.
